Why
by Annemarieke
Summary: Edward decided to end things with Bella after a fairly long, and stable, relationship. She wants to know why, and won't take 'No.' for an answer. AH, eventually JasperxBella, may be M in the future, but T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story I started for myself, and not as a Twilight-fanfic. I wanted some input though, and I need motivation to publish often, and to write, so I though this would be the ideal place to do that.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

When I looked down at my books again, I wondered why I even woke up this morning.

Edward had been acting weird all day, and I truly did not know why. Yesterday had been an ordinary day, as it had been a Wednesday like all others.

The difference between yesterday and today was achingly clear though, and Emmett, Edward's best friend, had been sparing me sad and compassionate glances all day. I looked at him, and saw the same emotions, again aimed at me.

I decided that looking in front of me was the best option at this point, but I could still feel them staring. I tried, without avail, to concentrate on what Mrs. Johnson was writing on the whiteboard. I knew it had something to do with Math, but all I saw was Edward's name, being written over and over again.

An electrical current passing through the right side of my body kept reminding me of Edward's presence, and I had to stop myself from turning around. He had been so distant, and it was killing me from the inside out.

Suddenly, a tiny, folded note was pushed underneath my nervously tapping fingers, and a warm hand was put on top of mine to stop the drumming. I gasped, and looked up, straight into Edward's bright, ocean green eyes. They appeared sad.

"Read it," he whispered, forlornly, "please".

I nodded my head just a bit and unfolded the note. There was just one line of text on it, and I read.

'_Bella,_

_we have to talk,_

_in the parking lot after school._

_Edward'_

My head whipped up and I gazed at him, but he wasn't looking in my direction. He was looking at Emmett, and seemingly silently communicating with him.

I got a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach, and Edward's note, combined with his behaviour, made me slightly nauseous.

The bell rang, and as I started packing my stuff, Edward fled the classroom and left me confused. I shook my head as if to clear it from the paranoid, evil thoughts gathering there.

Spanish class was horrible. I couldn't seem to concentrate, as I kept trying to think of reasons why Edward would want to talk to me.

The only thing I could think of was something I didn't even dare to voice, not even in my head.

Something I was deadly afraid of.

I was glad Spanish class was my last class for the day, and as soon as the bell rang, I hurried towards the parking lot. The expense was killing me, and I just needed to know what was going on.

There stood Edward, next to his car, apparently waiting for me, but in the mean time speaking with Emmett.

When they spotted me, Emmett walked away and Edward's expressive face turned into a mask of indifference. I crossed the lot quickly, and standing in front of him, I tried to hold his hand. He subtly angled his body away from me, and I took the hint.

No touching.

Opening the passenger door for me, he told me we were going for a drive.

Sitting next to me, driving, Edward didn't show a sign of knowing I was there. He was looking at the road, the other cars, but never at me.

I knew what was going to happen, his behaviour showed me it was inevitable.

I didn't want to believe it, didn't want to know why, how, and what my reaction would be.

I wanted him to tell me he'd had a bad day, or that it was a joke, but he never changed course. We were driving out of the city, towards the forest.

I was desperately in denial, my mind's last saving grace before accepting it.

I didn't want to accept it.

Through the windshield, I could see the world slowly starting to change. The gray and white buildings became little farms, and they became brownness. The autumn made the forest look less alive, and the little colour there was turned greyer and greyer in my mind.

He parked the car, and walked around the car to open my door. I got out and tried to look in his eyes. The beautiful eyes I usually could drown in had frozen, and it felt like ice, making my own heart cooler.

Edward turned around and started walking. I knew I had to follow him, as we needed to talk, and he knew where he was going.

We didn't walk far into the forest, but all the trees looked alike, and no animal was to be heard.

When we reached a meadow-like open spot, Edward turned around to face me, and seemed to contemplate something.

It scared me.

"Bella," he started, "I brought you here for a reason. I thought we needed to talk in a secluded spot, somewhere quiet." His head was turned to the ground, and he was right. The forest was eerily calm. No animals, no whispering of leafs, no wind howling through the trees.

Nothing.

Nothing but our breathing, and his words as he continued speaking.

"I have tried to think of a good way to tell you this. A way that wouldn't hurt you this much."

He lifted his head.

"Bella, I don't love you anymore."

Every thought running through my head halted. I felt my body slowly go numb, and could mutter but one word.

"Whu… What?"

He looked me straight in my eyes, with the same, frozen ocean of colours, and repeated what he just said.

"I do not love you anymore". He punctuated each word as if I were retarded and unable to understand otherwise.

My heartbeat was racing, and my breath was quickening as my mind was slowly working his words out, but the truth, as I voiced it, ripped my heart.

"You don't love me? You don't want me?" I tried to ask properly, but my hyperventilating breath must have made it hard for him to understand.

My vision was dotted with spots, and my ears were ringing, but I could still hear those words properly, again, and again, and again.

'_I don't love you anymore'_

"It's the truth," he told me, and I collapsed.

I did not faint, I did not lose conscience, I just fell to the ground.

"Why?", I asked him, without any emotion in my voice. He looked away, into the depths of the forest, and refused to answer my simple question.

"Why?", I asked again, louder this time.

"I'm going to take you home." He told me, and grabbed my arms roughly to make me stand.

When we reached his car, I got in quietly and put my head against the car window.

Edward was back to ignoring me.

No sounds were made, just his quiet breathing, my shallow breathing, and the wind blowing around the car.

'_Why?'_


	2. Chapter 2

****

AN: I sincerely apologise for not updating in a pretty long time; explanation is at the bottom, because I know you'd rather read the story first.

* * *

I got out of the car quietly when we arrived, and walked through the door alone.

Alone.

I was alone.

It was six already, and the smell of freshly made food wafted through the entire house. I kicked off my shoes, shrugged out of my jacket, and threw my school bag on the wooden stairs.

"Bella? Is it you?" my mom called from the kitchen. "Yeah", I replied with all the enthusiasm I could muster, but it sounded dead, even to my own ears.

In the living room, my brother Peter was watching TV, so I muttered "Hi", and walked along, into the kitchen.

My mom was busy preparing all kinds of food; she made some kind of salad, with tiny baked potatoes, and some meat I wasn't able to recognise. She didn't talk to me, she just nodded her head, as if to say 'I know you don't want to talk, so, hi.' I nodded back, got some coke, and took it with me to the living room, where my brother was watching TV a lot more intently than before.

I didn't feel like looking at the television, though. I didn't feel like watching anything at all. I finished my drink, got my iPod from my pocket, and started listening to music.

A lot of music.

It wasn't the kind of music that would make a person happy. It was quite the contrary, as it was rather depressing.

After a few songs, someone jerked the ear buds out of my ears, and told me it was time for dinner.

I felt numb, and the voice of the person relaying the message to me sounded monotonous, even though I knew, deep inside myself, that my mother had the most vivid voice in the universe.

After dinner, I quietly did the dishes and went to my room.

It was just 8 pm, but I felt tired.

So tired.

I didn't do my homework that night.

I cried myself to sleep.

Also, I didn't sleep well.

At night, I had too much time to think. I thought about my time with Edward, about hanging out with Emmett, and about the odd change in Edward's behaviour, leading to us breaking up.

I woke up at five, sweating and panting because of a horrifying nightmare. Unable to fall asleep again, I started to listen to more music, and watched the world change through my window.

When the sun came up, and the first sounds of people waking up and going to work sounded, I decided I'd better shower.

"Honey, hurry! You're late!", my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs, signalling I had to leave for school. I walked down, grabbed my lunch, which mom had already prepared, and grabbed an apple to eat on my way to school. A quick glance at the clock told me I had to be at school in ten minutes, so I got my shoes and jacket, said "bye" to mom, and left.

The walk to school was rather uneventful. I spent the 4 minutes it took by just listening to music. I wished for the numbness to kick in again, but it didn't.

As soon as I entered the school grounds, I felt people look at me. I didn't really mind the attention, I just hoped I wouldn't see Edward anytime soon.

Of course, that was the moment I realised my first class was English, and I have to sit next to him there, as we have assigned seats.

Oh joy.

I tried to repress my emotional turmoil as good as possible prior to entering the classroom, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job at it.

I needed to pull myself together, otherwise I'd never make it to the end of the day.

As I entered the classroom, everyone went quiet and my eyes focused on Edward, who was sitting in his assigned spot. He slowly turned around, and as soon as he looked into my eyes, he averted his gaze. I slowly walked to the teacher's desk, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Sir", I asked with a soft voice, "can I please sit somewhere else? About my spot next to Edward, erm, well, I'm not sure if I could handle sitting next to him..." My eyes started to fill with tears, and I pleaded the teacher with my facial expression.

He shook his head, "Sadly, no. I can do a lot, but I'm unable to do that. If I give you another seat, more people will want that, and the class will be a mess. Just try your best."

I nodded, and walked to my seat. I sat down next to Edward, without any trace emotions.

Class dragged by, and I really tried not to feel that pull I had to Edward. It was hard, though.

Very hard.

Impossible.

I never even looked at him once, and he ignored me in a similar way. I was pretty content with that at the moment, considering the circumstances.

When the bell rang, I hurried out of the classroom, with Emmett hot on my tail.

* * *

**Bigger AN: Well, I had this chapter practically finished a few days ago; last Tuesday, to be exact. The thing is that my boyfriend broke up with me, and I'm having a rather hard time dealing with it right now.  
****I'm more of the "suffer in silence" type, and I can only really write when it's silent, and I am alone.  
****This 'alone' is a little too much for me, though.  
Oh, please don't expect me to update really frequently, my life is pretty busy right now, with school, work, various pasttimes, etc.  
Well, I hope the chapter didn't disappoint, and I apologise for it being short, a little strange, and of course for the mild cliffhanger.  
3 ya'll**


End file.
